fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fair
The Forgotten - Chapter One: The Fair ''Badoom! ''The whole sky flashed white before it turned dark again. Everyone looked at each other in the tent. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to rain today." Joey said staring at his girlfriend, Beth. He looked over at his friends, Moe and Frank, who were at the corner of the tent. ''Badoom! ''Another thunder crawled across the sky. The rain was getting heavier and the tent was starting to collect water on the roof, on the vege of collapsing. Frank stared over at his slightly built friend and his friend's girlfriend. "If we don't rush home the tent will collapsed on us and you can't let Beth get wet." Frank looked back at Moe who was looking out to the rain who quickly looked back into the tent at his three friends. "Let's head out. I need to feed my cat or else my dad will get mad and teach me another lesson..." his words trailed of as he noticed a large figure heading towards them. The figure eventually came into view to reveal a skinny security guard with a white uniform and a badge that read, "The Fair Grounds." Moe looked at the man shakily as the coldness of the rain overcame his body. "What are you children doing here?" said the man in a British accent. Moe quickly responded, "We need to get home but we are stuck here in the rain. Can you help us?" The man looked at the four teenagers. "I can't take you home at all but I know a place where you can stay while the storm passes. It's my work place, it's just up this trail, you guys decided to camp in the trail to my job," He chuckled. Don't worry though, nobody ever visits the old fair grounds. I'll take you all under my umbrella, so come on." The four teens quickly crawled under the giant umbrella as another thunder ran across the clouds. "It's a five minute walk to the fair grounds, come on." During the entire time the man in white describe how he has nobody in his job to talk to since it's an abandoned fair grounds and how he's paid to guard the fair grounds and the four main stars of the fair grounds, Allo, Gigantic, Serpent, and Pirate Hook. He doesn't really like it but he has only stayed for the pay, $6 dollars an hour is the best thing for him right now. He didn't have a home in the previous years but thanks to this he was able to have a house and live freely with new clothing and new car. His family still didn't love him but he remained as happy as he could be. They finally arrived at the old abandoned theme park, greeted by two large metal gates. The man in white opened the gates and walked with the children to his little office to the right of the entrance. He sat on his chair and smile, turning on an old camera projector and looked at the children. "Come here children so you can see how this fair used to run." He placed the videotape in its place and started turning the handle on the machine. On the wall flashed images of small children playing around with these four robots. One was an alligator who was in a pirate captain outfit, fighting a sloth looking robot, who was dressed in a pirates costume. The film quickly flashed to a pile of what seemed like red paint on a wall dripping over a small child before flipping back to the robots who were now all motionless, also covered in the red paint. The film ended right after that. The man in white looked over at the kids. "I'll be back in a bit, stay in here while the rain settle. There's some books in the back if you wanna read and a small analog television on my desk." He grabbed his umbrella and left the office. The children looked at each other. Joey saw exactly what was on the film. "That was blood over that wall and child. The two pirates were also covered in blood." Thunder roared through the sky again and the room went dark. Moe got close to Frank, "The lightning must have hit a tree or something nearby. But now I want to go home and it's nearly night time." The teens decided to head out for the entrance as fast as they could and tell the police of what they just saw on film. It was too late now. On the other side of the gate stood the man in the white uniform. He was smiling towards them. "Welcome to the game show my children. Hope you have better luck than those poor eight year old children on the film you saw. Of course I won't let you die on the first night, how fun would that be for my audience. Somewhere in this fair, I have hidden a book called the Allo Guide. It will give you tips on how to survive. Let the game show begin." Somewhere in the background, a large clock struck, it was now 7:00pm. The teens smacked against the metal gate that was holding them back. The man smiled once more, taking out a phone from his pocket. "Set the animatronics AI level to 1." He hanged up the phone and all the lights went off. Suddenly four huge lights turned on around the fair in four different spots, before they all turned off. The man knocked the gate to get their attention. "The first two nights are usually the best for survival. The guide is somewhere around the park. It is best to obtain it before night three. Enjoy children." With that he vanished into the trail and was never seen again that night. The four teens stared at each other. Beth started to tremble, she had a past of panic attacks followed by asthma attacks. She didn't want to be there locked in an abandoned fair that had killer robots in it. She wanted to leave this fair and quick but their only known exit was locked. Wait that was it, their only exit. Beth grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and stared at him. "We need to get out and quickly. We can't remain in here with those, those things! What if we end up like those children we saw Joey?!" Joey grabbed her tightly, "Whoa calm down big girl. I'll get us out or else my name isn't Joey Savior." Moe snickered, "It isn't, gummy worm, it's Joey Goodman, named after your father, not the slob mother of yours who does nothing at all." Joey stared at Moe, he just crossed the line talking about his mother. It wasn't the first time this had happened between the two. Back in middle school, Moe had called him out in class for planning a prank on the principal which granted him a 3 week suspension all while receiving more work. In eighth grade Moe had continuously insulted his family countless times during one week, the week his father had passed away. This infuriated Joey, to the point where he punched Moe's front teeth out. If Frank hadn't been there with him, Moe wouldn't be alive and Joey would have been in jail until his time was up. Two weeks before the camping trip he again insulted Joey, but this time he sounded afraid. Every insult he threw at him that day sounded scared, alone, hopeless. Joey didn't want to hurt him since he could see how Moe was that day. He had lost his family, the one he lived for 16 years and then was thrown out. Today, he was just insulting the way he used to before but Joey managed to store all that anger behind and saved it for later. Joey shrugged, "Want to live in here forever or be with your new family? It's your choice brains." He turned around and tugged at the lock which was bound together by a special lock. "There must be a key somewhere in here, maybe in the office." Beth stared at him. "You realize that we are in here with killer robots and have only been inside the office. Did you see him put the key down somewhere in the office?" Joey tried to remember what he saw in the office. There was a computer on a really old desk which didn't cover anyone's feet. The desk chair had mold on it and coffee stains on the back. The bookshelves in the back were in lines of colors, much like crayolas, except for one brown book, which was on the floor. On the corner to the top left was the door with a key handle on it but no keys. He couldn't remember anything else in the office but that book on the ground caught his attention. He looked at his friends, "Well we have to make it out alive somehow, lets check the office. I think i have an idea where the guide is." Category:The Forgotten Category:Skyboy001 Category:The Forgotten episodes Category:Pilots